nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Frontal Buddha
]] '''Full Frontal Buddha' is a former Libertan and present-day Lovian music band, starting as street artists and musicians in the Peace Neighborhood in Wikicity, Libertas. They became famous in October 2007, and performed at the mythical Peace Festival 2007 (Vredefestival 2007). In May 2008 the band moved to Lovia, and on May 7 they released their first album, Memories of the City, in Lovia. Members Full Frontal Buddha exists of five members, almost all of them from different origins: * Kevin: Irish * Juán: Spanish * Steven: West African * FrançoisFrançois is more often called Francis since his arrival in Lovia.: West African * Kim: Korean Music and discography The Full Frontal Buddha (FFB) music can be situated in between folk music, rock music and easy guitare music. They have one full album on their name, Memories of the City, which was published in Libertas Autumn 2007, and in Lovia May 2008. In Libertas they also had two singles, that both reached certain hights in music charts. Repertoire Some of the songs written or co-written by FFB aren't published on albums yet. These songs will probably appear on their next album: * Song for the peace * Imagine (ft. John Lennon) * Let it be (ft. The Beatles) * Save the Whale * Eve Rocks * My Lady d'Arbanville (ft. Don McLean) * D@mnd Intern€t * The Move * Away from Insane * Jesusland''This song is inspired by the so-called "Jesusland maps", an internet meme spread after the USA Presidential Elections on 2004. More information: Wikipedia. * ''Along the Mother Road * Call for peace Albums By the end of September 2007 the album Memories of the City appeared in Libertas. It is expected to be sold in Lovian stores too, in May 2008. A new album is already being made, and will be for the late Summer or Autumn of 2008. Memories of the City Memories of the City is the first FFB album. In Lovia it is distributed by Lovilago Music, while it was published by LP-Music in Libertas. It contains nine tracks, including the famous songs The Noble Forests and Hotel Horse Valley. * Libertas ** Producer: Dimitri Nobilis (LP-Music) ** Manager: Dimitri Nobilis ** Release: September 23, 2007 * Lovia ** Producer: Kevin Murray (Lovilago Music) ** Manager: Patrick Dufour (Lovilago Music) ** Release: May 7, 2008 Track list: # New York Streets # San Francisco (ft. Scott McKenzie) # The Noble Forests''Appeared as a single in Libertas. # ''Snow (Hey oh) (ft. Red Hot Chili Peppers) # Even in college # The silent president rules # It's like living in Apud Maro # By the way (ft. Red Hot Chili Peppers) # Hotel Horse Valley (remix/edit of Hotel California, The Eagles) Singles ]] '']] Hotel Horse Valley ''Hotel Horse Valley, from the album Memories of the City * Libertas ** Producer: Dimitri Nobilis (LP-Music) ** Manager: Dimitri Nobilis ** Release: October 14, 2007 * Lovia ** Producer: Kevin Murray (Lovilago Music) ** Manager: Patrick Dufour (Lovilago Music) ** Release: May 10, 2008 * United States ** Production idem as in Lovia ** Release: June 4, 2008 * Canada ** Production idem as in Lovia ** Release: June 4, 2008 The Noble Forests The Noble Forests, from the album Memories of the City * Libertas ** Producer: Dimitri Nobilis (LP-Music) ** Manager: Dimitri Nobilis ** Release: October 16, 2007 * Lovia ** Producer: Kevin Murray (Lovilago Music) ** Manager: Patrick Dufour (Lovilago Music) ** Release: June 1, 2008 * United States ** Production idem as in Lovia ** Release: June 2, 2008 * Canada ** Production idem as in Lovia ** Release: June 5, 2008 Festivals Full Frontal Buddha have performed at the following festivals: * Peace Festival 2007, October 27 2007, Wikicity * Sol Fiesta, October 28-29, 2007, Christianenburg * Peace Festival 2008, planned late Summer 2008, Wikicity References and notes External links * Full Frontal Buddha, Wikistad li:Full Frontal Buddha nl:Full Frontal Buddha ro:Full Frontal Buddha Category:Full Frontal Buddha